


Pornfic IV

by Joy



Series: Pornfic [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy





	Pornfic IV

####  Sweat   |   Taken   |   Memory   |   Collared   |   Sock Puppet  
There's Power in Surrender   |   Sometimes   |   Caught   |   Darkness (het)

* * *

  


**Sweat**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Jack loves sweat. He loves to feel it trickle down his neck, his chest, down the middle of his back. It gets around his balls, too, but he's not too keen about it there. Except during sex. It tickles, makes him twist his hips as he thrusts, like encouragement. 

He likes to rub his sweat onto Daniel, to feel the slick slide of his body over his partner's skin. Daniel always moans beneath him when he does that and it makes Jack do it more. 

Jack loves the sweat in Daniel's armpits. He loves the smell. He'd lick there for hours if Daniel would let him. He loves the salty taste, the tangy, musky odor, and loves to kiss Daniel hard after he's done tasting. Wants Daniel to taste himself in his mouth just like he loves Daniel to taste his own come. 

Jack loves the feel of Daniel's thighs when he holds him in his arms and swallows his cock. He loves the sweat that pours off Daniel's skin, blending with his own perspiration. The build up is good, and he always loves how Daniel writhes under his mouth, as if he's trying to get away. When Daniel pours down his throat, Jack feels the sweat around his mouth and face, smells it heavily around Daniel's pubic curls. He loves that, and rubs his fingers into the cleft of Daniel's ass just to feel the sweat that's built up there, too. 

Before it's cooled, it builds up again, till it's pouring off his body, soaking the sheets. He loves the wails and shouts Daniel makes as he takes his time and fucks him into the bed. He loves to watch the sweat form on Daniel's skin, loves the flush of his skin underneath as Daniel pants and clutches. 

Jack loves it when it's Daniel's turn. He loves to feel the sweat drip from his own face when Daniel takes his own back; when he fucks him hard and long over the kitchen table, sliding Jack's body over the polished wood. He loves the slick feel of sweat against his cock, and loves the mix of vegetable oil when Daniel pours it over him, fucks it into him. 

He loves how his fingers slip when he tries to hold on, loves how his knees can't get purchase and he's reduced to lying on his stomach. He loves the feel of Daniel's sweat on the back of his thighs, his ass, his lower back. Loves the sweaty feel of Daniel's hands as he grabs Jack by his shoulders and thrusts brutally into him. Jack loves how this makes him come; loves the smell of his come mixed with the oil and the sweat; he loves how it all blends together. 

The only thing Jack doesn't love is when it's over, when everything is dry and cold and clean. 

He prefers it dirty. 

Daniel doesn't mind. Although he'd probably like it better if Jack hadn't taken such a liking to his new walnut office desk. Jack just loves the way sweat makes it shine. 

* * *

  


**Taken**  
(Daniel/Adriann[Orig Char]) 

**~**

Daniel squirms under the long, thick tongue so impossibly good inside him. It feels too good and tells himself he shouldn't like it--yet he has to have it; has to have those fingers, too, the ones that are lubed and replacing the tongue, readying him. He tries to pull away, useless as it is; his attacker is too strong, too skilled. Daniel hates that when his legs are spread and the cock slides into him; he panics but doesn't resist. He's surprised when he's stroked and calmed as the man goes slow, and he tells himself he can take this. He knows he can. 

When the thrusting starts, Daniel's panic is burned away. He wants more and hates that he wants more; grabs onto the metal bar in front of him and holds on as he's fucked into incoherency. All he can feel is that long burn and thrust as he's bruised and shaken; as he's made to shudder and quake and come multiple times like a woman. 

Hands move slowly over his back, then grip his shoulders and pull him upright. It hurts--until the man holding him thrusts again, still impossibly hard, reclaiming his body for yet another round. 

"It's time," the man breathes, the voice deep, dark, seductive, and Daniel wonders if he'd read his mind and knows what kind of voice he likes because... jesusgod, that voice curls his toes. The man repeats the words, slower this time, so they obviously have meaning, and when Daniel starts to ask, the man's tongue slides over the skin of his throat. At last, Daniel understands, and barely has time to gasp, to grab at the long blond hair as razor sharp teeth slice into him like a hot knife through butter. 

Daniel wants to scream but the sound is choked off as the pleasure comes and the blood flows. The sound pounds in his ears and quickly matches the sound the vampire's hips make as they slam savagely against his ass. There'll be bruises there, Daniel thinks abstractedly as his eyes roll back. He yells when he climaxes once more--and he'd shout this _man's_ name... but he can't. 

He has no idea how long he's been out when wakes, but Daniel's engulfed in a strong embrace... suspended mid-air above the bed. He starts to thrash but he's held tight, the man's voice shushing him softly. 

Questions spill into his mouth but he doesn't ask them, just succumbs to anti-gravity and the long, deep kiss. He can feel his lover's unusually large cock, still erect, the wet tip pushing into him again. He pulls his mouth away to groan a protest, but it dies when his lover's sharp teeth once more graze over his neck, tongue prepping the skin clean. 

"Daniel," the man purrs, moving his hips in a slow, possessive rhythm as he speaks his name seductively in Daniel's ear. Daniel gasps, wants to speak, but his breath is stolen from him as teeth sink into his flesh once more, drawing blood in the same beguiling rhythm as he's fucked. Daniel comes painfully hard, whispering his _lover's_ name in a curse, knowing with both dread and elation that this is far from over. "Adriann." 

* * *

  


**Memory**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Daniel remembers everything. It's a gift and a curse. As he fists his cock with a particular rhythm that will soon become frenzied, he knows that what's happening now will be burned into memory he'll have no trouble recalling. And burned is the operative word here. 

His ass tightens around the cock invading his body and he feels the banked fire coursing through him, setting his balls tingling. They can't help but draw up as his partner takes that first pull back and thrusts in deeper. Slow, and not so easy. He's tight. He knows he is. First times are like that and Daniel wonders if this is what he'll always feel. 

The hands on his hips grip him too hard and try to push his upper body down against the burlap sacks, but Daniel resists. To compensate, he bends and lifts his ass. 

"God, that's it, give your ass to me." 

Being fucked for the first time--and in a Customs warehouse--is probably not at the top of the list of good ideas, but as his partner draws back again and nudges that one spot inside him, Daniel is rethinking that list. 

It's slow, rough, and he finds he likes it; likes the friction on his legs, in his ass, and he moves his hand faster. 

"Don't come yet," his partner tells him, and Daniel tries not to. He inhales, taking in the smells of lust and sweat and musty sacks of textiles. The sweet, musky odor of sex is overpowering and he nearly comes from just that. His free hand, arm-straight and over his head, clutches at the loose burlap, gaining purchase to hold on. His partner is fucking him harder and Daniel's body keeps hitting the pile of sacks, interrupting his hand. 

He pushes back to get himself clear of the sacks and in doing so, gains a deep hard thrust his partner did not intend. "Fuck," he whispers, eyes watering for a few seconds... and he pushes back again. And again. "Yes," he barely manages. 

It's difficult to think now, but somehow he manages, wanting to remember every detail and not get lost in the moment. He doesn't just want to feel what's happening. He wants to _know_. His partner takes care of that, making sure that Daniel will remember it all. 

Fingers wrap around his waist and yank him back with every thrust forward and Daniel bites his lip and groans through it, trying not to cry out with each shuddering wave. 

"Can't last... much longer," his partner tells him and Daniel realizes it's a warning just before the man's pace quickens. Daniel loses the ability to think and drops his head onto the sack so he can just... take it. He raises his ass higher, wanting it even harder--knows somehow that this is what will get him off. He fists his cock viciously when he doesn't get it and growls the order. 

"Hard!" 

He had no idea. None. He barks out a noise of surprise when his partner gives him what he wants. The rough jarring of his balls combined with the weight slamming against his ass are more than enough. 

"Ohshitgodfuckme... _fuck me!_ " 

His orgasm is long and intense and it seems to go on forever as he shoots several times; his body shakes as he's fucked harder, and Daniel wants more... until it's too much and he wants it to stop; wants to be able to breathe. 

When the man finally comes, Daniel still can't breathe until he withdraws. He clenches his jaw and remembers to push--something a friend once told him would work, and it does. He's aware of the cool air on his ass and reminded that his jeans are in a bundle around his ankles. There's embarrassment that he's done this, that he must look stupid, even though they're in the dark where no one can see. His partner rubs a hand over his ass and Daniel shivers, wipes his own come off his hand and onto his thigh and starts to turn. 

There's a hand on his shoulder and he's suddenly sure his partner's chickened out, that he's going to cut and run before Daniel can see his face again, but instead he's caught up in the man's arms and kissed senseless. His dick twitches, wanting to get hard. 

The man pulls back and writes something on a piece of paper, then pushes it into the pocket of Daniel's open shirt and kisses him quickly. "Call me. I'll be around for a few more weeks before I head back to the 'States." 

"I might do that," Daniel answers, closing his eyes at the flippancy, but the man only chuckles softly, slaps his hip, and leaves. 

Daniel dresses, making a mental note of the time and knows he's off the clock now. Walking back to his flat along the port of Cairo, Daniel realizes that they hadn't even exchanged names. He takes the paper out of his pocket and reads the name and phone number. "Jack," he whispers with a hint of a smile. Not someone he'll ever forget. Even if it were possible. 

* * *

  


**Collared**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Jack looked into the open package on the kitchen table and stared. He was used to Daniel surprising him. Usually, it happened in the field or when Daniel would get drunk and do something completely weird. 

At the moment, Jack wasn't quite certain this was exactly weird, but it was definitely surprising. He pulled the leather collar out of the box and examined the buckles, the studs, the two metal rings. 

"You getting a dog?" he asked sarcastically, waving the collar in Daniel's direction and getting him to look up from sorting through his mail. Daniel came toward him, a smirk on his face and his hand held out. Jack gave him the collar. 

"It's not a dog collar, Jack." 

"Why Daniel Jackson... _who_ is this for?" he asked, eyes wide as he returned the smirk, expecting a blushing denial. 

Daniel examined the collar and stretched it out, holding it by its open ends. He looked up without raising his head and Jack suddenly felt very warm. 

"I bought this a few weeks ago. It's not for just anyone." He moved the collar up to Jack's neck, as if using him for a model. Jack didn't move and the heat he felt began to travel downward. Daniel had that expression on his face, the one he wore when dangerous thoughts came into his head. Except there weren't any Unas or Goa'uld around so this was... interesting. "Should fit someone about your size," he said. 

Jack let out a snort of surprise and took a step back--right against the kitchen table. "Don't tell me someone's going to wear that thing." He sucked in a breath when Daniel wrapped the collar around his neck, keeping his hands at his nape, the collar unsecured. "Something you want to tell me?" he asked, trying another smirk in a pitiful attempt to intimidate and embarrass... except it was working in reverse. 

Hands still around his neck, Daniel took a half-step closer, his body close enough to Jack's to discern heat through clothing. He looked into Jack's eyes and said, "Maybe," in a low, soft tone. 

"Maybe?" Jack asked, feeling a little panic. Daniel was looking at him in a way that Jack couldn't mistake. "Um, Daniel, maybe you want to step back." 

"No, I don't think so," Daniel said, his face moving in so that Jack could feel the words breathing on his skin... just before Daniel closed his mouth over his. 

Jack went unbelievably, undeniably, hard. His hands went up Daniel's back lightning fast and pulled him in, holding him firmly against him as he kissed him back. His lips opened a few seconds later and he pushed his tongue inside a mouth he had no idea he wanted till that moment. Daniel moaned and curled his tongue around Jack's and Jack found himself surprised again when he surrendered to it. 

It was then that he realized that Daniel had buckled the collar around his neck, but he let it go in favor of those hands roaming over him and the groin that rubbed against his own. 

Movements were quick and determined as Jack's lizard brain kicked in. Clothes off, he would have liked to have thought it was his idea to move to the living room, but it wasn't. Daniel was leading him, pushing him onto the couch in a way that made Jack believe it was his idea. 

But as he lay on his back, legs splayed and one heel hooked onto the back of the couch, he realized that it was Daniel who was directing him, making his cock leak as he jerked him off, making him buck and thrash as he took his cock down his throat in spectacular fashion. 

That mouth was made for it, Jack thought, as he watched Daniel move up and down his shaft. He thrust up, wanting more, but Daniel kept him teased, on the brink, creating just a little anger. 

"Daniel, if you don't get me off--" 

"Shhh," Daniel replied, the tone suddenly commanding as he moved up, holding a tube in his hand. "I'll get to that," he said and flipped the lid open with his thumb. 

There was a moment of panic, of alpha male bravado, when Jack realized what Daniel intended to do. "I thought I'd be the one--" 

"No, Jack," Daniel said, shaking his head. "Right now, you're mine. Later, I'll have you fuck me, hard, make me come... everywhere." 

"God." 

With his hand on Jack's cock instead of his mouth, Jack simply didn't have the will power to argue. Daniel had him teetering on the edge, arching with strain when Daniel added finger-fucking. It went on for a long time, and when Jack couldn't wait, he clenched around Daniel's fingers. Daniel took his hands away and fingered his perineum instead, pushing against that one spot. 

"Gonna behave?" Daniel asked him as Jack growled deep in his throat. 

"Daniel, goddamn it--" 

Daniel licked a stripe up his shaft as his perineum was rubbed, and Jack bucked into it. "Yes, yes, just stop fucking around." 

Daniel chuckled and the sound made Jack both furious and aroused. His legs were pushed up and suddenly Daniel was pushing into him. Jack tried to hold his breath, to control himself as he pushed back, bringing Daniel deep, but he found himself gasping as Daniel moved easily in and out. 

It'd been a long time but his body still remembered and Jack lifted his hips, meeting every stroke. He wondered briefly why it had been such a long time, then he stopped thinking when Daniel's fingers grabbed the loops in his collar and pulled, holding him up, almost bent in half, while he fucked him in a maddening rhythm. It was neither slow nor fast, but just enough to bring Jack close and no more. 

Daniel was staring down at him, eyes piercing his, and asked, "How do you feel? Do you like the collar?" 

"I like your cock better," Jack panted, gripping the couch cushions hard as he used them for leverage, thrusting up to increase the strokes. 

"Need to get you some wrist cuffs, put a hook in ceiling and suspend you, fuck you for hours." 

Jack's mouth dropped open and he stared in shock. The look back told him Daniel wasn't kidding. "God." 

"You like that idea, don't you, Jack?" Daniel asked seductively, rolling his hips and thrusting in sharply. Jack tried to arch back but Daniel's hold on the collar prevented him. He started to thrash, to rebel, but each movement only made things better. 

"You like to fight, too," Daniel told him, biting his lip and smiling. "That's what's gonna make this so good for you. For me." 

Jack thought about it, what Daniel had said about hanging from the ceiling, about fucking him for hours, about fighting... and realized that Daniel wasn't wrong. He _did_ like the idea. Considering all that had happened in his life, he was surprised. 

"Yes," he eventually answered. 

"Know what this means?" Daniel asked as he thrust hard. 

Jack closed his eyes and wallowed in the pleasure, choking out, "What?" 

"Right now, like this, you belong to me. My slave. Do you want that?" 

The words burned in his body and Jack felt resistance. The idea that he was anyone's slave created an automatic fight response, but Daniel's movements distracted him, made him remember _who_ was fucking him. It was embarrassing... but Daniel wasn't wrong. Surprised yet again, Jack knew that he not only liked the idea, he _loved_ it. Because it was Daniel. 

"Yes," he groaned. 

Daniel smiled and pulled him up, his ever-moving hips making things just a little painful as he kissed Jack passionately. Pushing him back down, Daniel's tongue still deep in his mouth, Jack loved the feel of Daniel's hands on the inside of his knees, pushing them wide as he thrust rapidly. 

"Time now," Daniel said, and it sounded just like an order. Jack was blinded when his orgasm hit him hard and his cock seemed to pulse forever as Daniel continued to fuck him. When he finally came, Jack didn't realize, till later, that he'd been chanting Daniel's name. 

When he did realize it was when he was doing it again, except it was with his own cock in Daniel's ass, fucking him against the front door; then Daniel fucking him under the kitchen table... and outside behind the landscape bushes. 

Two days later, they were in the garage. The smell of motor oil was thankfully mild but it somehow added to the... _dirtiness_... of the act as Jack was suspended from the ceiling, hanging from bound wrists while he bucked into Daniel's open mouth. He came the moment Daniel swallowed his cock and pushed the dildo over his gland. 

When he returned from his high, he started to chuckle. 

"What's so funny?" Daniel asked behind him, hands caressing his ass. 

Jack couldn't answer, not yet. Not while Daniel fucked him in the hard and aggressive way that he favored. That Jack favored. When Daniel finished, and Jack was hard again, he panted, "I was just wondering when we'd make it to your bedroom." 

"When it's ready," Daniel told him, withdrawing slowly. 

Jack's eyes widened, wondering at what Daniel had in mind, but when stinging blows began, he abruptly stopped thinking and let himself go for a while. He'd find out, all in good time. 

* * *

  


**Sock Puppet**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

Daniel knew the idea was crazy. But it would make Jack laugh. Hell, every time he looked at the damn thing, he laughed himself. Jack might also be offended, considering they weren't lovers or anything, but getting him to smile, even a little, after these last crappy months, made Daniel want to do _something_. 

So. This was what he came up with. He'd gotten the idea from somewhere, and he didn't really care where. Cassie's MTV probably. Which was a fairly disturbing thought when he let his mind go there for two seconds. 

He looked down at the dark green sock with big emerald eyes and some jagged felt fabric over the top of the 'head'--presumably to make it look like Godzilla. At least, Daniel thought it was Godzilla. Though Jack would probably call it Nessie. The thought made him snicker. 

Jack was taking his time in the shower, so Daniel seized the moment. He wasn't all that bashful anyway. If anyone came in, there'd be jokes all around but no harm done. He had no ulterior motives in showing Jack his... 

Sock puppet. The thought made him laugh as straddled the bench in front of his locker and opened his robe. Sliding the sock onto his cock, he shivered at the rough touch and told himself that in no way should he get hard... although it'd be easier to keep the puppet on his dick... but Jack might take that wrong. He knew _he_ would. Although 'wrong' wasn't exactly the word he'd choose. 

While the idea of waving his dick in front of Jack wasn't a strange concept, it was a private one. He could just imagine Jack's reaction after he got over it; what Jack would say. Jack's voice and the phrase 'tube snake' entered his brain, and Daniel doubled over with laughter. 

"What's so funny?" asked Jack from behind, and Daniel started a little bit, shook his head and straightened. 

"I'm just... laughing at myself, and my attempt to make you laugh is going to be lame at best." 

"What attempt's that?" Jack asked, stopping beside him. 

Daniel snorted. "What the hell. Just don't shoot me. I'm only trying to make you laugh." 

Daniel stood up, turned and faced him, then opened his robe and revealed his sock puppet... looking quite pitiful and sad as it drooped with way too much cloth. 

Jack's mouth dropped open, his eyes widened, and a stubborn smile of surprise formed. "You have got to be kidding me?" he asked, astonished. But Daniel saw that Jack was trying not to laugh. 

"Nope. Go ahead. Laugh. I dare you to laugh." 

"I'm _supposed_ to laugh?" 

"Well," Daniel started, looking down. "It _is_ funny, don't you think?" 

Jack stared at his puppet, reached out, then drew his hand back. He waved a finger instead. "I think it needs a little help," he said, smirking. 

Daniel started to laugh even as the flush rose to his cheeks. "Yeah, but I thought it'd make you laugh." 

"I'd be laughing, Daniel, if I didn't find this..." 

Daniel stared back, his body going still and he suddenly had the urge to cover up. "Disgusting?" 

"Disturbingly sexy." Daniel stared at him, his turn to be shocked, as Jack's lips upturned and he let out a little laugh. Not the right one, but Daniel would definitely take it. "Yes, Daniel," Jack added. "You heard me. Sexy." 

It was lightning fast when it happened, and Jack's hand was reaching out again, grasping behind the head of the puppet. Daniel sucked in a loud breath--he was quite sure he actually barked--and stumbled forward, moving into Jack's hand as he... _stroked_. Once. Short and quick, and Daniel sucked in another breath, this one very shaky, as if he were being robbed of air. He probably was. The friction of that cloth against his sensitive skin was _amazing_ but nowhere near as amazing as the fact that Jack's hand was around his cock. 

"Jesus!" he whispered harshly, eyes round, and stumbled again--with Jack holding onto him _very_ firmly. "Fuck." 

"Stand still, Daniel. Your puppet looks a little droopy. Sick. Need to give it some life." 

Daniel squawked a short and nervous laugh, and Jack followed it with a devious chuckle. "That was a really bad joke, Jack." 

"I know, but you're encouraging this behavior, sticking this thing at me and expecting me to just stand here and look. Ain't gonna happen." 

There was a moment of hesitation, then Jack stroked, long and firm, and Daniel stumbled again as Jack turned him around and pushed him against the lockers. His breathing became ragged and excited, his hands on Jack's shoulders, and amazingly, Jack was focused, his breathing controlled. Or it sounded that way, compared to his own. 

There was no way Daniel would stop this or move away. He'd be insane to try. He closed his eyes and bucked into Jack's stroking hand. 

"Jack. Yesfuckyesjesus." 

"Feels good does it?" 

The words were deep, seductive, playful, teasing... and Daniel opened his eyes and stared back at the man. 

"What do you think?" he managed through a half-laugh, right before Jack dropped his towel. Daniel lost all rational thought at that point--more so when Jack took Daniel's right hand from his shoulder and placed it around his cock, then abruptly left him to his own devices while he focused on Daniel's _sock puppet_ with uncanny determination. And _knowledge_. 

Daniel didn't dare think about that too much. Possessiveness started to seep in, so he tried to concentrate on what he should be doing. Namely moving into Jack's hand. Except he couldn't. Not with control, anyway. The friction was too intense and Jack's movements insanely good. Stroke after stroke and Daniel found himself bucking wildly into Jack's hand, the need driving him. In moments he was shaking, coming inside the cloth, wetting the tip thoroughly with his come. 

Desire and pleasure overrode any need for sluggish afterglow and Daniel stripped off the puppet and began to slide it over Jack's cock. "Your turn," he whispered, unable to find more energy to speak louder. His hand shook as he stroked, and Jack copied his earlier position and took hold of his shoulders for the ride. His breathing was deep, controlled as always, but soon Daniel had him jerking in his fist, his breaths shallow and hitched. 

"Jesusfuck, you're right," Jack said, closing his eyes. "That's damn good." 

Without another thought, Daniel pulled Jack against him and kissed him, hard and deep, his hand no longer shaking. With his tongue in Jack's mouth and his friend's reaction to both that and his hand, Daniel did his best to make him let go. To make him come. 

Grabbing Daniel's ass, Jack thrust into his hand as if he were fucking him, kissing him hard against the metal locker. One minute of this, then two, then Jack stopped and began to shake through his climax, lips moving quickly to Daniel's neck to bite down and suck. 

There was a moment of stillness, of lethargy, then of reality crashing down. Daniel expected Jack to step away, shock settling in, but instead, Jack began to lick at the bite mark, moving his way back up to Daniel's lips for a long kiss that didn't steal breath so much as it bandaged the need for it. 

Daniel looked up into those dark eyes and tried on a grin. Jack returned it. 

"So, this your idea of a puppet show?" 

Daniel's grin widened but he held back the laugh. "Solo performance, one time only." 

"One time only?" Jack asked, his fingers moving down to remove the puppet, but Daniel took it from him before Jack could cast it aside. 

"I think the encores are better," he answered. 

"Do they involve puppets?" 

"Only in private shows." 

Jack grinned. "I think we could think up something not involving Nessie, don't you?" 

Daniel laughed then, reminded of his earlier thought, and shook his head. "I just knew you'd call it Nessie." 

"What do you call it?" 

"Godzilla." 

"Interesting choice," Jack snickered -- then took an interestingly _long_ look at Daniel's wet, uncircumcised cock. "I think I prefer the real deal." 

"You had it." 

"Not yet I haven't." 

Daniel stared back at him, at the work he'd achieved, and nodded. "Not yet." 

* * *

  


**There's Power in Surrender**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

It's not in giving up so much as it's in how he can let go and give back. There's no taking, no force. 

It's in the pleasure, the contentment, in the eyes looking down at him; hands sliding down in a caress from his bound wrists over his head. Moving down his arms, to his chest, to rub the flexing, sweat-soaked muscles. 

Daniel watches as Jack licks at his nipples, bites them softly, taking them between his teeth to worry. Just a little. It's enough to make him flinch and buck. 

Jack needs this as much as Daniel does. This game of give and receive. Daniel gives his body and lets Jack play, and receives the pleasure that Jack gives him. Jack gets it back in return, even when he's the free one and Daniel's tied to the bed. There's symmetry in it. It's there when Jack sits over his cock, when he slowly moves, fucking Daniel the opposite way, using amazing control, despite the fact that he's been hard for over an hour. 

Jack stares down at him, the edge of control just waiting to disintegrate. He stares like no one else. He can be playful and loving and dangerous and scary. Daniel loves the combination. What he likes best is the lust, the need, the look that's there just before Jack comes. It's the look that makes Daniel come every time and it's why he can't close his eyes. 

He strains to grab and touch and stroke, but he can't. The effort makes Jack bite him, scratch him, make him cry out. 

And finally thrust upward. Hard. 

Jack grabs his hands for leverage and pushes back and down as Daniel plants his feet and thrusts upward. The jarring motion nearly unseats Jack every time, and Jack likes the threat that it could be lost, that the moment could be upset. It forces him to grab for more, to widen his knees for balance. 

To stare with that look and ask without saying a word. 

Hard and brutal, once, twice, and Daniel's third slam home has them both coming. 

Jack collapses on top of him, panting quietly, arms moving around Daniel and holding him close. Jack won't let him go for a while and Daniel loves that. He likes the weight, the feeling that he's receiving Jack in every way at that moment. 

He may be tied up, but it was the only way he could give with all he had, so Jack could too. There's power in that kind of surrender. 

* * *

  


**Sometimes**  
(Jack/J Coburn) 

**~**

"Sometimes this is all I want," Jason breathes as Jack slides his cock into him from behind. 

Daniel echoes his sentiment with a groan as he lies down in front of him and Jason takes his cock into his mouth. He twists a little and gasps, "Romance isn't needed." 

"Just sex," Jack whispers, eyes closed and head back, enjoying himself as he holds Jason's hips firmly in his hands and starts an easy rhythm. 

Jason moans loudly around Daniel's cock, getting Daniel to buck into him a little. "Yes," Daniel breathes, hands pulling at Jason's hair. 

It's a common theme between them. Sex never gets old. 

There's romance, Jason muses. There's usually a lot more foreplay. But sometimes, this is the kind of sex he wants from them; it's all he craves. Jason loves to pamper and play, but right now, this is it. To indulge in the visceral feeling of lust. To wear himself out and sprawl boneless and sated after. To smell the sweat and semen from his lovers. 

To feel himself moaning around Daniel's cock as he slides in and out of his mouth. To get Jack to give him that special thrust that makes Jason hungry, makes him suck harder, swallow more, and moan again and again until Daniel pours into his mouth and down his throat. Jason loves the taste of him, of Jack. Loves the feel of their bodies under his hands, around his cock. 

When this is all he wants, they give it to him. When it's all they want, he gives it back. Sometimes, like now, they're all of one mind, and they simply give and receive, again and again, until they're sick of it--or they can't move. It's usually the latter. 

Sometimes, this is all they want, and it's so damn good to be able to get it. 

* * *

  


**Caught**  
(Jack/Daniel) 

**~**

He gets hit, even when he fights against it, saying no and praying another hit won't come. It's rough and he's confused and scared. It shouldn't be like this, he tells himself. He shouldn't feel his body taken and abused. 

He should be at home, in bed, with his lover, letting him do this to him instead. 

"No, dammit, no!" he shouts, and there's the thrill and the fear and the fact that he can't move, just holds onto the chain link fence by the alley and takes the buffeting torment. 

When it's almost over, he takes his chance and lets go of the fence, runs toward the apartment, falling a few times, stumbling up the stairs, grateful for once for the enclosed hallways. 

Out of breath and in a near panic, he gets into the apartment and slams the door, cussing so much he'd make that proverbial sailor blush as he drops the small bag of groceries on the counter. 

Jack walks in, staring with concern. "Jesus, Daniel, what took you so long?" 

"I was caught out," Daniel answers, shrugging off his wet coat. 

"You okay?" Jack asks, hands running over him. "Anything hit you?" 

"Just the usual tree branches. Is the eye of this storm getting close? It's wild out there." 

**~**

This time, it's better. 

Daniel gasps through the lust and heat and sweat, hangs on to the chain link fence as he's fucked so goddamned hard. He should've told Jack no but he couldn't. The thrill of getting seen versus the thrill of outdoor sex? Easy answer. It gets him the _Quick and Rough_ and it's so good like this. 

His fingers are going to hurt from the strain, but he doesn't care. Jack strains, too, but it's because he's grunting through his climax. Daniel fumbles for his condom, slides it on with shaking fingers, and without pausing to second-guess, turns around. 

It's Jack's turn and he slides in, pushing into the heat already lubed and waiting. Like he was. 

So good, he thinks when he pulls back and thrusts. Hard. Hearing Jack grunt for a different reason this time. It's hot and damn good and he doesn't wait. In and out, dirty and brutal, and Jack's panting matches his own until Daniel feels his balls draw up, his cock swell, and there's that final rapid set of strokes and he's coming as intensely as he'd fucked Jack. 

Through the haze, he's buttoning himself back up, looking around wildly, laughing as Jack kisses him and gropes him through his clothes. 

"Storms just get you off, don't they?" Daniel says, not needing an answer. 

"They get me going. _You_ get me off," Jack answers and pulls him back into the building. Into safety. Out of the eye of the storm, and Daniel wonders how long it'll be before they can go back out. 

* * *

  


**Darkness**  
(Jack and Sam het) 

**~**

It's as if his mind doesn't obey him anymore. Jack only wants the damn _good_ sex he's been getting for the past year to continue. And god, it's been _so_ good. He's been enjoying the pay-off of her aggressive sex and lets himself take advantage of it, letting all the worries and troubles slide away whenever she comes to him. 

She's like some sort of Stepford whore. He never goes to her because he doesn't have to. She reads his mind like she's supposed to--a carbon copy of what he keeps in his darkest fantasies. 

He remembers their first time, and jerks off habitually because it's a fantasy that comes true each and every time she enters his bunk, locks the door, strips down, and sits over his cock. She gives him this intense stare, like he's food, then places his hands on her breasts that signals the beginning, then rides him like the purest form of carousel horse. 

Jack's addicted. He knows it. He won't stop it, even though the guilt tells him to. He's alienated Daniel and Teal'c because of her. He wants to be sorry, but he isn't. He wants to regret the time he rescued them from being stranded off-world--not that he didn't want them back but he was motivated to find them _only_ so he could get her back in his bed and on his dick. He knows it's wrong but he doesn't care anymore. 

He knows that men can be led around by their dicks, even at his age, and he's proof. He wants to be sorry about that, too; to say it out loud, to beg forgiveness for all he's done just to get her on him. 

He loves that it's not always the same. She takes it on her stomach, takes it on her back. That's never the boring missionary position, either. She bends herself in half, like some twisted Barbie doll, raising her legs high over her head, and lies there with this creepy smile on her face while he uses her. Sometimes, he has to close his eyes so he can come. 

It's the rape fantasy that throws him the most, even while his favorite is her carousel horse routine. Jack's never thought of Sam having kinks but she seems to reach into his darkest desires. She won't allow him to refuse. To talk about it. She won't allow him to stop. When he tries, it's like a Pavlov's bell because it gets her motivated to stop him. No matter where they are, she'll maneuver him alone and take care of his thinking, sucking him off like a $10,000 whore. 

He's never made much noise during sex, not till Sam got under his skin. She makes him yell and shout and say the darkest, sickest things. He calls her a dirty whore and she takes the cue. She moves off him and kneels on the floor by the wall. She waits, and like a magnet, he goes to her. "Fuck my mouth, Jack." 

He leans against the wall and groans as she takes his cock. It always amazes him how she can take him down her throat and not gag. Not even once. She even manages to growl when he holds back. She grabs his hands and puts them on her head, then grabs his waist and holds on. He gets the idea, like he's been taught in the past. It scares him, and he's always certain he'll hurt her. But he never does. 

He knows he's being toyed with. He knows he's been played since that first strange day she found her inner slut and sucked him stupid. He never even saw it coming, either. It only makes him feel worse and yet he still can't find the energy to stop her. 

It would probably help if she didn't pin him to the wall or the mattress like some butterfly in a collection. 

He watches her, feels her, and bucks a little as he moves down her throat, watching her head loll back and her jaw drop open. Her eyes are wide and unfocused, like some porcelain doll, and Jack _knows_ she's thinking of something else; there's an agenda in her head somewhere. He forgets about it when she closes her throat and sucks. 

Sam smiles around his cock with that killer look as she uses her tongue like some piece of hard steel just before she turns into a human vacuum. She's making it hard for him to fuck her mouth. But he tries. He can't stop himself because he needs so badly. And he can't look away. He has to see. 

He screams because the suction is painful and exquisite. He screams because her nails are digging into him, drawing blood. 

He screams because behind those blue-grey eyes, he sees the machine. 

It's not Sam. It never was.  
  



End file.
